Talk:Guild
Split Suggestion I added the split suggestion as I think it would be more appropriate for the Alliance content to appear in the Alliance article, and link to it here via a "See also:" footnote. :There's nothing to split out as no information here is missing from alliance. If you want to remove/revise what's here, go ahead. --Fyren 04:40, 6 October 2006 (CDT) Individual or "Best" Guilds What do people think about the practice of having an article on GuildWiki describing your guild (or any individual guild for that matter) and a list of guilds with pages on them on the main Guild article? Apparently Tanaric doesnt agree; he doesnt have a page on the Wiki guild. Thoughts? Kidburla 08:04, 10 January 2006 (UTC) This information shouldn't be in Wiki, in my opinion. At the very least, a link to the official Guild Ladder. --Gares Redstorm 14:50, 12 May 2006 (CDT) :Indeed. :Even when it's well-formatted, decently written, located in its own article, and not shameless self-promotion, this kind of info doesn't belong on the wiki. See Talk:Girls on Top for the details. Or, rather, there's still one good place for it (even when it's shameless self-promotion): user pages. — 130.58 (talk) (13:01, 24 May 2006 (CDT)) Number of players needed for a battle "At least four human guild members must be present; henchmen can be used to make up the difference." Is incorrect. It is possible to use three human guild members for GvG. I was present for such a battle unfortunately (when our guild was too young to know better). In addition, when using three human guild members, we were only allowed three henchmen, not all four. This meant we have 6 in GvG. I'm not overly familiar with the Wiki, and I don't know if this was somehow a glitch, or if this is typical, but its a slight difference between the text and my extremely limited experience. :Removed the info here, linked to GvG and updated the "matching" section there. You're right that it will let you in with three members and three henchmen. --Fyren 19:35, 12 December 2005 (UTC) Maximum Guild Size Does anyone know if there's a cap on the maximum number of guild members? -- Gordon Ecker 17:27, 2 February 2006 (UTC) :Lol, I wouldn't think so, it'd really conflict with the whole guild methodology within the game. Kidburla 21:44, 25 February 2006 (CST) :: I thought it was 100, don't know where that came from though 23:09, 25 February 2006 (CST) ::: It is 100, just ask Zen of Onslaught. --Draygo Korvan 11:27, 25 April 2006 (CDT) :::: Yeah, it's 100. We have a few hundred (althought not anywhere as many as Xen), and it requires us to have several guilds. LordKestrel 11:31, 25 April 2006 (CDT) Is there a maximum number of officers as well?--Devils Apprentice 17:26, 29 December 2006 (CST) :Guessing 99, given that one member must be the leader. --Fyren 18:42, 29 December 2006 (CST) :: I heard that it was 25 from my old guild leader because he told me he would promote me if one of his officers left. Don't know if that was because of game-imposed limits or a self-imposed limit. —''The preceding unsigned comment was added by'' 69.141.233.219 ( ) }. Inactive Leader I am an Officer in a small but relatively active guild, and for over a week now, we have lost contact with our guild leader. One of our officers has recently come into possession of a sigil and we'd like to use it. Someone told me that there is a way for Guild Wars itself to replace the Leader with one of the Officers, but he said he doesn't know the details of it. I usually come here for the little details on GW so, any ideas? :GW will automatically promote an Officer to Leader (and demote the Leader to Officer) if the leader has not logged on for two months. Supposedly it is random as to which Officer is promoted, but every instance that I have heard of (including mine) it was the Officer who was on the most that got promoted. --Rainith 10:31, 11 February 2006 (CST) ::The new guild leader will have this description as part of the listing in the guild roster: "Auto-designated as Guild Leader by Guild Wars. Leadership surrendered by . In this case the officer that got promoted was the one that had been with the guild the longest, not the one most frequently on. Separ 23:55, 26 February 2007 (CST) Here we go — Skuld 10:14, 28 April 2007 (CDT) The official word from PlayNC support is as follows: ::In cases where the guild leader has not logged in for 60 days or more, that guild leader will be auto-replaced with an officer—the officer who has been on the guild roster for the longest period of time. If the guild has no officers, the system will auto-select a member instead—the member who has been on the guild roster for the longest period of time. Simultaneously, the absent guild leader will be auto-demoted to officer status. (Note: Any character that has not logged on for 60 days or more is ineligible for auto-promotion to guild leader.) — Aldora 20:16, 07 November 2007 (EST) Disbanding Guilds Is the new anon edit correct? A leader can 'disband' the guild? --Rainith 16:53, 10 April 2006 (CDT) :Yes, it is correct. I've done it before. — Stabber (talk) 16:55, 10 April 2006 (CDT) :Wait, there seems to be two anon edits. One added the "disband" comment, and the other removed it. From what I know, you can only disband if the guild has no members except yourself. — Stabber (talk) 16:59, 10 April 2006 (CDT) ::Ah, so in otherwords, you have to kick everyone but yourself in order to disband it, or you can promote someone else to leader and then you can leave the guild. The two edits had me a bit confused, I thought something might have been changed in one of the recent updates and not noted in ANet's notes, but they wouldn't do that, make a change and not note it in the update notes would they? :P --Rainith 17:06, 10 April 2006 (CDT) ::I was appointed leader my leader (and everyone in the guild) either went inactive or quit. --Hojima 19:14, 12 December 2006 (CDT) :I've disbanded several guilds. —''The preceding unsigned comment was added by'' 69.141.233.219 ( ) }. ::You must be a great leader :p Biscuits 16:16, 28 April 2007 (CD I was invited to a new guild it only had a leader , immediately after joining he promoted me to leader and left. Since the guild was alliance leader with no other guilds in alliance i could not disbain or leave until another guild joined alliance. Guild features section needed Stuff like storage agents, rune traders, etc. that can be purchased needs to be discussed. --Life Infusion 10:31, 29 April 2006 (CDT) :seconded; documentation for guild improvements is woefully inadequate. --Eudas 12:31, 10 May 2006 (CDT) ::found what i was looking for, finally; it's buried under Guild Service. --Eudas 12:47, 10 May 2006 (CDT) Guild Capes Who can change the guild cape? Officers? Or leaders only? --Eudas 17:04, 11 May 2006 (CDT) :Leader only Skuld 17:08, 11 May 2006 (CDT) Naming Conventions How long can a guild's name be? :Is the max 30 characters? I think it might be around there. --Shining 17:38, 4 September 2006 (CDT) : I would like to know this as well - came here thinking this info was posted here. Anyone? -- TwystTye 10:20, 16 November 2006 (CST) (now updated) i think its 33 counting spaces —''The preceding unsigned comment was added by'' 24.220.62.3 ( ) }. The current max for a guild name is 31, spaces included, whether it was different in the past i don't know, however. --A hero... forever. 21:26, 19 March 2008 (UTC) The abbreviation Can several guilds use the exact same abbreviation and I mean Exactly the same like DoH - DoH as i know that the slight differences are possible e.g. DoH - DOH. Dorbian 18:50, 23 September 2006 (CDT) : I have seen another guild with the exact same tag as ours, yes. --Biscuits 21:39, 23 September 2006 (CDT) : Should the page mention that differences in guild names are required while differences in guild abbreviations aren't? I think so. --76.222.243.228 21:00, 12 July 2007 (CDT) A name for my guild I was thinking of creating a guild with the name Salve Magnus Nasus, which means All right, big nose?, what do you think I should make the tag? :Ebany Salmonderiel 06:15, 17 December 2006 (CST) :You should probably ask at guru or somewhere. — Skuld 06:16, 17 December 2006 (CST) ::What do you mean "guru"? :::Ebany Salmonderiel 12:47, 17 December 2006 (GMT) :::Make the tag Nose, lol.-- ~Edo Dodo~ 07:45, 17 December 2006 (CST) ::::That's a good idea :::::Ebany Salmonderiel 08:01, 17 December 2006 (CST) ::::::By the way I might note that "Salve" means Good Morning as far as I know-- ~Edo Dodo~ 08:04, 17 December 2006 (CST) :::::::I used a non-literal translation ::::::::Ebany Salmonderiel 08:07, 17 December 2006 (CST) Bold notice at header This is true, but I'm not sure if the notice is necessary; just rv the page anytime someone makes an ad for a guild. Also, the notice won't stop anyone anyways :) Entropy 03:15, 26 December 2006 (CST) :This article is for information on what a guild, in game, is. This is not the place for meta-warnings or notices regarding our policies. --Fyren 04:38, 26 December 2006 (CST) Changing Guild Hall Does anyone have any information that If I decide to change my guilds hall, will my all hard-earned "upgrades" be lost or will they transfer to the new guildhall ? --84.251.191.217 07:03, 27 December 2006 (CST) :You will find them all in your new guildhall once you purchase it.--— [[User:Xis10al|'xis10al']] 08:05, 27 December 2006 (CST) If you change your guild hall you have to re-purchase all your vendors. My guild just spent two weeks colletive farming to re-stock. Shireen 18:47, 21 January 2007 (CST) ::Uhmmm, not really, I purchased a new hall and the vendors were still there. You have to get a new sigil yes, but the NPC's will stayBlaze 07:14, 1 February 2007 (CST) :::Agreed, our guild changes guildhalls every 2 weeks, and we've never had to repurchase our vendors. They're always found in the newly purchased one.--— [[User:Xis10al|'xis10al']] 16:49, 1 February 2007 (CST) This same question arose in the GuildWarsGuru Q&A forum. Could something be added to the Guild page to explain that the NPCs purchased belong to the guild and not to the hall?65.7.211.83 10:02, 7 February 2007 (CST) : That information was added to the Guild Hall page in response to 84.251.191.217 's question. — Biscuits (talk ) 12:51, 7 February 2007 (CST) Hosting or other out-of-game stuff Earlier I removed these edits about getting a guild site through some commercial hosts (which have free accounts, though with ads). Do we want this sort of info here? Do we want it anywhere? It doesn't really fit with our general "document everything inside the game" theme. Stuff about how to run a guild in general would also seem out of place to me. But since the guy who added it brought it up on my talk page, I figured I might as well see if anyone else has an opinion. --Fyren Extra information like that is not relevant as it hardly has anything to do with managing a guild in-game, if a guild wants to have it they can, but it's generally not useful as most people within the guild never bother going to the site anyway. --A hero... forever. 21:30, 19 March 2008 (UTC) Officer cap? Anyone know if there is a cap on the number of officers a Guild can have? Or could all members potentially be officers? — Biscuits (talk ) 23:16, 28 March 2007 (CDT) Guild Template Works on a global guild template for people to use when creating their own guild pages is being worked on here. -- AliasXNeo (12:02 PM : May 14, 2007) Luxon or Kurzik Well, my guild wants to change to Luxon and our leader doesn't know how to do that. Has anyone who has done this before tell us how? :Talk to the alliegance NPC in cavalon, I think. He will need 10k luxon faction if I remember rightly. — Skuld 18:39, 19 May 2007 (CDT) Thanks, I went there and he needed 500g but your guild gets 5k luxon faction when you change over. My guild leader just talked with me about this. He said that the first time to change your allegiance takes 500g + 10k faction. After that it just takes 500g to switch back. If this is true, I'd like to see it added to the article! Someone confirm pls... Kil5t3lr 19:56, 21 June 2007 (CDT) So you can change back and forth at will? --Sair 15:24, 2 August 2007 (CDT) Names in the Guild list I think I have most of this information correct: If you have just logged on, the default name in the Guild List for an offline member appears as the name of the character they were invited to the guild on. If a member is online, the name appears as the character they are currently on, and a tooltip will also identify the name they were originally invited on. If that member logs off, and you do not log off, the name remains as the last character they were on until you log off and log on again, at which point it reverts to the name of the character on which they were originally invited to the guild. What happens if a member of the guild deletes the character they were originally invited to the guild on? Does the Guild List still use that name as the "default" name, does it use the name of the next character that member logs in on, or something else? :It still uses the character's name that they were originally invited into the Guild with. Amagawd 12:32, 4 June 2007 (CDT) ::Then theoretically you could have everyone in the guild with the same "default" name and not be able to tell anyone apart. Delgadude 17:58, 17 July 2007 (CDT) Guild Message Board If I leave a message on the guild message board and then leave the guild will the message stay? Or will it be deleted? I'm curious as to whether a person could write like a "farewell message", my guild is cool but inactive and I'd like to check out other guilds but I don't just want abandon my current guild without saying anything. Thnx Frost Knight 17:45, 14 July 2007 (CDT) :If you mean the in game status, it will stay. --Fyren 19:37, 14 July 2007 (CDT) :Unless if an officer/leader changes it Factions change Can you change the faction of your guild, aka change it from Luxon to kurzick..? --79.65.1.182 15:20, 1 August 2007 (CDT) : well i just did.. so you can, maby someone should write this into the artical, oh and it cost 500g --79.65.108.121 10:33, 2 August 2007 (CDT) ::Yes, you can. The leader only has the option, and it must be done from the respective faction outpost (Luxon - Cavalon, Kurzick - House zu Heltzer). PaintballerOWNZ 15:34, 2 August 2007 (CDT) :::for some reason it seems that no one thought that was important enought to write into the artical, so i added it to the alliances section, hope its upto standard --79.65.60.216 03:58, 3 August 2007 (CDT) Guild For PVE Hi, I am relatively new to GW, and currently going through the Prophecies campaign. I primarily play PVE. Is there a benefit to joining a Guild if PVE is the primary focus? Ahsen74 11:58, 16 August 2007 (CDT) :You can find fun, helpful members that can assist you in completing the game as well as make some new friends. Guilds make the game a lot more fun. Give it a whirl. Try and find a nice, fun one too. Sometimes they're meanies. ;) The Paintballer (T/ ) 11:59, 16 August 2007 (CDT) :: Is there a way to know how active/big etc a guild is before actually joining it? I see people in towns all the time stating "such and such guild is looking for members". How can I tell if that Guild contains 1 person or 10 people? Thanks again. Ahsen74 15:19, 16 August 2007 (CDT) :::Ask them. No other way. ~~ [[User:frvwfr2|'frvwfr2']] (T/ /RFA) 15:26, 16 August 2007 (CDT) moved erm, somebody want to move this back? I can't move it with the history in tact, because of the redirect that was placed at the old page. Biscuits 11:15, 14 September 2007 (CDT) Trial Account Hey does anyone know if a guild created with a trial account will get deleted, even if you designate a real account to be the leader? Selling Guilds Is this generally allowed? I've combed over the rules and User Agreements a bit and haven't seen anything forbidding the sale of guilds. I know that it's highly insecure, but I live in a boring, 1 person guild that I regret making, but do not want to delete due to it's 20k-ish value. So... Would I be banz for selling the guild...?--Earthbrain 17:42, 20 October 2007 (UTC) No, i myself have sold guilds before, you run the risk of being called a scammer and such but Anet won't ban you if it's a legitimate sale and not a scam.--A hero... Forever. 21:12, 19 March 2008 (UTC) :Exactly, You can sell guilds, but it tends not to be bought much (too much scamming possibilities). —♥May♥Wick♥ 21:10, 19 March 2008 (UTC) Actually, guild can be sold for relatively high prices if they are at good raiting (like champ range) for gvg or have trim ;). But yes alot of the guilds are scams at most levels. You can never be too careful. ---ProSkillz Average existing time A friend just told me something about an average existing time of guilds. He could not say anything specific about it as it's just something he heard. 3 months, that what he has in mind. Does anyone here know more about it or has real facts? Might be interesting :) --Tannenbaum 01:42, 20 February 2008 (UTC) No New Guilds Listen to me, I tried to make lots of new guilds, some of you tried that too I think. And NO, there are already many of them. Go join a better guild so you can have fun and not suffer about recruiting and spending for hall upgrades. Don't be leader unless you've got what it takes either. As for me I'll stick without guilds. Sad memories.--Alcedo Storysparrow 16:54, 6 April 2008 (UTC) : So you're saying that you or anyone can't create a new guild? My guild mates and I are having thoughts of making a new guild because of the current guild name. Once it used to be filled with real life lawyers as members and now we're all mixed jobs. --† Neoma † 17:07, 6 April 2008 (UTC) :: No, what I'm saying is that it isn't wise to create new guilds due to the countless numbers of unused and falling-out guilds. Understand now? And what do jobs have to do with it?--//Alcedo Storysparrow\\ 12:57, 7 April 2008 (UTC)